Familiar Music
by TorchWooder98
Summary: Re-write of 'Nichole'. A new ballerina has come to the opera house. The Phantom has never seen her before, so why does she seem so familiar. ErikxOC. Featuring a teenage Erik!


**Hiya people! Okay, so does anyone remember my old story 'Nichole'? Well, i deleted that story. it was all over the place and poorly written. I'm rewriting it. So, here it is!**

* * *

Nichole turned her head out the carriage window to take one last look at her home.

She sighed, pulled her head back into the carriage's interior and quietly hummed to herself.

Nichole wondered briefly about what the other ballerina's would be like. She had met three of them at her audition. Meg Giry, the darling daughter of the ballet mistress, Christine Daae, the kind girl who had helped her pin up her hair. And Lilliana Reanne, the oldest girl who had assured her that she was bound to be picked and had complimented her pas de chat. She was looking forward to seeing the three girls again.

She looked at the window at the passing house. Madaleine's house. She sighed. Madaleine had been her mother's best friend, and her son, though horrifically deformed, had been her own best friend, no,more than her best friend. She had loved him.

Nichole slumped back in her seat. She pressed her thumb and forefinger to her forehead, and closed her eyes, trying to remember. She'd grown up with Erik,loved him, comforted him. He'd run away when she was nine, she was sixteen now. That was about seven years ago.

She quickly rummaged through her small bag and pulled out a hand held looking glass. The girl reflected in it was a simple but pretty one. Long, light brown hair pinned up in a pearl hair net. Blueish green eyes and delicate skin. Pink lips and pearl-like teeth. Yes, she was definately pretty, even if she was not beautiful like Christine was.

She put away the glass and took out her writing set and diary. She balanced the ink bottle on the tray set into the carriage door and uncapped it. She opened her diary, dipped her quill into the bottle, and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so dreadfully nervous. But so excited at the same time! I am so torn. _

_But I suppose the excitement will win out. i am so looking forward to seeing Christine and Meg and Lilliana again. They were such sweet girls. _

_Especially Meg, she was so kind, she helped me find a ballet dress that fit. _

_Well, anyways, I am so very curious as to what my first ballet peice will be? Christine and i have been corresponding and she says that it is apparently 'Hannibal'. I remember seeing that. Maman took me to see it. It's what convinced me to sing. I'll explain why I'm a ballerina instead of an opera singer later. For now, i'm tired. i did not get much sleep. I think I'll go take a nap._

Nichole put her diary to dry and screwed the lid back on her ink bottle. She put away her quill and ink and checked that her diary page was dry before putting it too away.

She pulled the carriage blanket off her lap and crushed it into a ball which she laid her head on.

She soon fell alseep.

* * *

"Madamoiselle? Madamoiselle, we have arrived."

"Huh? Ugh." Nichole's hand flew to her forehead, she had a head-splitting headache.

"We've arrived at the Opera Populaire." The carriage driver said repeated.

"Oh. Thank you monsieur." She slid up from her spot on the carriage seat and smoothed out her dress and hair.

She opened the door to the carriage and blinked in the sunlight. She stepped down and took the luggage that the carriage driver had unloaded.

"Thank you again monsieur." She said, taking the bags and hefting them up the steps to the Opera House.

Madame Giry was waiting just inside the door.

"There you are madamoiselle Gravois."

"I am so sorry for being late. he horses, you see-"

"it is quite alright. Just try not to be late. again." They were walking.

"I'll do my best."

"We'd better hurry. the girls are dying to meet you. They will help you unpack and settle in if you wish, they love helping the new girls." They

"I would like that. And thank you for selecting me, Madame Giry."

"You are quite welcome dear, your dancing was fairly better than the others I should think. Ah. Here we are. These are the ballet dormitries. Madame Giry pushed open the door to reveal the opera dormitries. It was a large, but simple were many beds and bedstands by each one.

The other ballerina's had personalized it with photographs and bouqets, and some had their own bedding and pillows covering their mattresses.

"Nichole!" She turned to find Meg waving from a bed. She looked at Madame Giry, asking for permission to go to her silently. Madame Giry nodded and she walked quickly towards the blonde girl.

"Oh, it's so good to see you Margaruite!"

'Oh, call me Meg. Everyone else does!"

"Oh, alright. I'm glad to see you... Meg." She grinned.

"Come _on! _There's an empty bedin between mine and Christine's! You can stay there!" Nichole allowed herself to be pulled to the bed. Meg pulled the bags from Nichole, and slun them onto the bed.

"Any special things you want to use to decorate your bit of space?"

"Besides my diary and writing set? Not a thing. i left everything at home."

"We'll go shopping tomorrow. Christine? Would you like to come?" The curly haired brunette nodded from across the room.

"Why don't you put you clothing bags under your bed. We don't really have wardrobes here."

Together, they slid the luggage cases under her four poster and grinned at each other.

"Well. We'd better go down to lunch."

"Already?"

"How long have you been in that carriage?"

"I have no idea. i fell asleep. A couple of hours maybe? it was six in the morning when I left."

"Well. It's time for lunch. Let's go down. It'll be a great chance to introduce you to the other girls. Come on Christine!"

She ran over to them and the three girls left the dormitry for the lunch room.

**Well? It wasn't my best. But it is definitly a LOT better than the original 'Nichole'. Review? You'll get waffles. And cookies. **


End file.
